


Enchanted Loving

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, I love the trio aka tyler evan and brock, M/M, Magic School, but its okay bc he will get better, marcel is a bit of a jerk at first, the first anthony whos introduced is chilled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan, Tyler, and Brock are new at Esno's magic school. What adventures will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayy another bbs fic ;DDD but yes, i love magic au's and idk, i just know this is gonna be cute. the chapters will range from having a little bit of words to a whole ton so i apologize. also, most of the chapters so far have been rushed so the writing sucks aHhhhh sorry ;;;; anywho, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!

"I can't believe we're actually here." Evan whispered to his two best friends, Brock and Tyler, as they approached the entrance to the famous 'Esno Magic School for Magicians and Mages to Train.'

To say the least, Evan had been wanting to go here since he was a child. His parents were both wizards and his father would always sit the small boy on his lap, telling him amazing stories of his adventures with his friends of how they fought beasts and saved towns.

The lessons he learned and how he grew as a person was what always stuck with Evan. His father was excited to hear that his son had been accepted and he would be attending this wonderful school for years to come.

Evan could've applied before but he truly wanted to wow the judges so he waited a few years, training non-stop every day just for that day. Plus, this was his final year to apply. In everyone's 10th year, everyone gets partners to work with for the rest of your time at school and maybe even after.

In all honesty, he did pretty fucking amazing. He was a natural with his fire magic and was still getting better and better.

Tyler on the other hand was more so scared. Being raised with being able to use dark magic, he had always been a shame to his parents and relatives. His family always had decent magic but hearing that Tyler was using dark magic?

Boy, they were not happy.

Everyone who knew of his powers had shamed and shunned him. He never had a true friend.

That was until Brock and Evan came along.

They found the tall boy practicing his magic and they commented on how it was cool and at first, Tyler was nervous. He wasn't sure if these guys were serious or joking. But after seeing their genuine smiles when they asked to see more, he knew he could trust them.

Then there's Brock who's excited but is nervous of possibly not being accepted by their peers. After all, healing/protecting wizards are useful but looked down upon.

Why?

Because they can't "fight." Because they only heal and of course, that's what they're only regarded of only being able to do.

Brock was proud to say in the least he's able to heal and protect others, and is trying to learn how to use his powers to weaken an enemy. He refused to be looked down upon just because his magic wasn't all "manly."

"All of this is so cool." Brock replied back in a whisper tone as some people who were able to fucking fly zoomed around.

Some kids sat on the grass, surrounded by animals or playing with their elemental power of earth.

_"Woah, look at those people."_

_"They must be new."_

_"Bit old to be applying now, don't ya think?"_

The three heard some of the whispers around them but continued walking towards the welcome center.

"Welcome to Esno Magic School for Magicians and Mages to Train. Are you new?" The lady at the front desk asked them.

"Yep." Evan answered for all three.

Brock and Tyler both thanked Evan mentally for answering.

Evan gave the lady their names and information before she handed them piles of papers each, three keys to their room and each an envelope.

"Have a nice day boys. School begins in two days so settle down by then please!" She gave them a friendly wave goodbye and they turned to leave, heading towards the dorms.

"I hate all the eyes on us." Tyler groaned and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Let's just get to the dorms quickly." Evan said, a bit ticked off that people were looking at them as if they were alien beings.

Most of the world consisted of human beings without magical powers yet these kids thought they were weird? Truly hypocritical.

They found the dorms soon and they were all in the same room, along with bunking with someone named Anthony.

"He claimed the bottom bunk already on the left." Brock pointed out, seeing two bags on there.

"I wonder if he's also new or not." Tyler muttered out loud, claiming the right top bunk bed.

Brock claimed the bed under Tyler, leaving Evan to sleep on the bed above Anthony.

All three of them had begun to unpack when their roommate, Anthony, came back with a few bags.

"Hey guys, you three must be Evan, Tyler and, uh.. Brock! Brock right?" Brock nodded, happy that this guy actually remembered their names.

He also wasn't looking at them weirdly but was acting quite friendly.

"Oh right, I got us some snacks and drinks. I would imagine you guys may be hungry." Anthony chuckled, pulling out four cokes and a pack of cookies, a few bags of different flavored chips, and pretzels.

"Thanks dude." Evan grinned and the two high fived.

"Ah, no problem. Consider it a warm welcome to Elno. And no, I'm not saying that whole stupid name." Anthony joked and the three laughed, liking Anthony already.

~~~~~~~~

It was night now and the four had settled into bed.

"Goodnight guys." Anthony whispered as if they would be in trouble if a teacher heard them.

"Goodnight." Tyler replied.

"Goodnight." Evan replied.

"Goodnight." Brock finished.

They all soon fell asleep, the trio hoping for the next day to be even better than the beginning of that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler woke up last to see the other three he was dorming with surrounding Anthony's bed. He could barely hear what they were saying to each other. Tyler turned and watched them, waiting for them to notice that he was awake. It took a few minutes of Tyler barely being able to hear them for Anthony to finally notice that Tyler was awake.

"Morning sleepy head!" Anthony yelled, grinning.

"Morning." Tyler groaned and slowly sat up, barely having any room to sit up.

Curse his tallness.

"We should all probably go down for breakfast." Anthony muttered as Tyler climbed down the ladder of the bunk beds.

"Sounds good." Evan chuckled and the four headed out of the room and down to the mess hall where not too many kids sat already.

The four got their plates and covered it in food before sitting down.

"The best part about this school? Probably the food." Anthony commented before stuffing his face with a waffle.

The other three nodded in agreement, their mouths too stuffed with food to say anything.

"Watch out!" A female voice called, catching the four's attention as there were loud, shattering noises.

A small, tan girl who wore glasses was standing in front of shattered plates while the other person, who had their back to them, wore a blue sweatshirt and was in a stance where his body was tense as he stood on the opposite side of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and he nodded, joined by his friends right after.

"How about you?" He asked back and she nodded, clutching her books.

"Thanks for watching out for me." He whispered and stepped around the mess, his friends following right after.

She went around the mess after them and everyone went back to minding their own business. 

"Who was that?" Brock asked Anthony. 

"Her name is Berenice, she has some of the best grades in our class, plus, she's able to see bad events that'll happen in the future. She's pretty cool. I've never talked to her so that's just what I've heard." Anthony rambled as Berenice went over to sit with some other girls who seemed almost the opposite of her.

"Is it bad I want class to start already?" Tyler wondered out loud and Evan shrugged.

"Eh, I do too but at the same time I'm thankful we have all of today to relax and such." Evan took a bite of his breakfast burrito, finishing it up, "should we try to meet other people today? I mean, I would rather get along with others too than be extremely anti social."

"But you're naturally social." Brock groaned, face palming.

"Ehh.. That could be debated."

"No it couldn't Evan. You're a social fuck, I mean, at normal school you always hung out with the popular kids."

"So did you guys!"

"Because you made us hang out with them. Trust us, we would have rather not but because it was you we did it."

"Aw, guys." Evan fake cooed and bent over the table to hug them.

"Anyways, Anthony, who else do you know is here?" 

"Uh, well on the topic of popular, there's the, quote to quote, top 5. The main guy, Marcel, is the most powerful mage in the school. Have you guys heard of the Draconis family?"

"You mean _the_ Draconis family?" Evan asked in a whisper while Brock and Tyler were confused.

"Yeah. The Draconis family. Well, he's the heir. He's been training every day since he could walk. His magic I've heard is illusions and it's pretty damn amazing. Then there's Jonathan, he's a mysterious guy. He is social, just.. He's a bit rude at first. I find him a cool guy since we're on good terms but yeah. Also, he wears the blue sweatshirt a lot so don't question it."

"What's his magic?" Evan asked curiously.

"His powers, from what I've heard, is water." Evan scoffed, causing Brock and Tyler to start laughing.

"Wait, what?"

"Evan's powers are fire. Also, he was taking an interest in Jonathan but hearing that this cute and mysterious boy is a water mage is just so.. unappealing!" Tyler teased while Brock threw his hand on his forehead as if he were about to faint.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up you two." Evan muttered and threw a blueberry at them. 

"Continuing, uh, there's Lui next. He's got one of the greatest voices you'll ever hear. But his magic is that he can control minds, like, he can control brains to maybe grab this for him and just, stuff like that. Of course, the person needs to be entirely still. Next is Craig, he's interesting." Tyler raised an eyebrow, suddenly taking an interest.

"Craig uses blood magic."

"Blood magic?" Evan asked.

"That's when the caster uses their own blood to cast the magic. It's usually used for summoning creatures and such though." Tyler answered before Anthony could and to say the least, the two were surprised.

Brock expected him to know. After all, Craig's magic was so similar to Tyler's.

"Woah." Evan muttered out loud.

"Lastly, there's Brian. He can absorb the abilities of plants, people, maybe even other's powers. I'm not entirely sure since I've never seen it so.." Anthony trailed off and collected everyone's plates, leaving them in awe.

"Anyways, lets continue!" Anthony grinned as he sat down and continued on about the people there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme just say first off, berenice is going to come more into play later and shes going to be relatable asf okay. like i love berenice so much. but anywho, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, see you in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god, today's our first day!" Brock whispered excitedly to Tyler, letting Tyler become confused at how he can be so excited about the first day of school.

Then again it was Brock he was talking about.

"What classes do we have first?" Tyler asked and looked down on Brock, looking off of his schedule since they had the same.

Evan was already at class with Anthony since conveniently the four of them had the same classes. They were quite lucky in Tyler's opinion. 

"We have history, your favorite." Brock teased the taller boy who stuck out his tongue in response.

The two arrived at class and saw Evan and Anthony near the back next to each other, a table with two open seats right next to them. Tyler and Brock rushed over, taking the seats before anyone else could. Not many people were there yet, but from the amount of seats there were in total in the class, there would probably be a good amount of students in this class.

The four continued to talk, not realizing just how early to class they were until it took about 15/20 minutes for other students to _finally_ arrive. 

"Evan~" Anthony teased and pointed to the door.

The three turned their eyes to see Jonathan and his friends entering.

"Oh my god, I hate you." Evan whispered harshly.

"I wonder if we clichély have all of our classes with them." Brock joked and the four began to laugh, earning about two or three lookers form people nearby who were confused.

"If so, then Evan will be living in a teasing hell." Tyler nudged his best friend, earning a groan.

"Yeah, and you'll be sent to hell by my own hands." He retaliated back, glaring halfheartedly at him.

"Calm down there bud." Anthony patted Evan's back.

"Maybe I should learn how to create hell fire next just to scare the hell out of you guys." Evan muttered out loud, tapping his pencil against his lip.

As the four continued to talk, they did not see the eyes from the front of the room that were focused on them.

"Who are they?" Marcel whispered a bit harsh, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I saw them yesterday, but I just know they're new." Craig whispered back, watching the boy with short brown hair and glasses laugh at something that one of the four said.

"Shit man, the one with the red jacket looks kinda cute." Jonathan whispered to Brian who shrugged.

"I find the one with the curly hair pretty cute." The Irish boy replied in a low tone.

"Anyways, I wonder what type of magic they have."

"Well they both are buff as hell so it's probably some sort of offensive magic."

"Yes because that helps so much." Jonathan replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Well sorry, but you know what would suck?" 

"What might that be Brian?" Jonathan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If the guy in the red jacket used fire magic or something. Just the complete opposite of you." Brian began to laugh at the irony, finding it pretty funny if that were the case.

Then again they had no idea who these guys were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy its been forever since ive updated lmao. but yes, classes are starting which soon means partners will be chosen (wiNK WINK) anywho, ive had such writers block but its almost the end of the school year so bless— but tbh, i write so many one shots i need to make a book for it tbh (or just separate things rip) anywho, im getting off track. see you guys in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for rarely updating. school and finals stressed me out so much but now its summer which means more writing/updating!!!

"Good morning students, some of you may know me as Mrs. Lockfilen. If you do not know me, I am your history teacher. Now, just a few basic rules to go over. One, please no using your magic in here unless I ask or it's an emergency. Two, bring your supplies every day. If you forget, that's on you, not me. Three, please arrive on time. And last but not least," She stops to look around the room. "No eating or drinking in here. If you do then you will be kicked out." She says calmly and flashes a kind smile.

"Got it?" She asked.

The class nodded and she began to speak again about the course.

"We will be talking about the beginning of our species and how we've evolved into what we are now. We'll also discuss the magic abilities they've had and how much powerful the species has grown as a whole. Any debates that arise, I will allow as long as they stick with what we are learning or what we have learned. Now let's begin."

She handed out the students then continued on with her lesson.

////

"I had no idea that history could be that interesting.." Anthony wondered out loud as the four exited the classroom.

"I mean, that's only the introduction. We still have yet to learn about when they really really discovered how powerful they were." Brock and Anthony began to talk as Tyler and Evan decided to strike up their own conversation.

"Do you know what our next class is?" Tyler asked, wondering if they would see those group of boys again.

"I'm pretty sure it's Control and Magical Ethics."

"Which is?"

"Learning to control your magic and such. Improving it. If you have a familiar you can learn to tame it and such. Each year, I heard, you have to take it."

"Doesn't seem too bad. I wonder if we have any tests."

"Probably just sparring and such with each other just to check what you can do with your powers."

"Sounds fun."

////

Classes had passed and now it was lunch. The four took their seats where they sat that morning and in all honesty, they were pretty good seats. They had a view of most of the lunch room + they were close to the food bar if they wanted seconds.

"Can we just promise one thing for this year?" Tyler asked, catching everyones attention.

"Lets keep the dorm room clean please. I don't want us to have a spring cleaning every two weeks or something."

"Got it captain." Anthony said as he straightened himself up, chest sticking out, saluting to Tyler.

The four began to laugh at Anthony's joke and continued on with talking.

Evan finished his food and excused himself to get more.

As Evan went up, so did Jonathan. Neither of them noticed the other until they bumped into each other as they both reached for the last buffalo chicken sandwich.

"Ah s-sorry, you can have it."

"No no no, it's fine, you can."

"No, I insist you have it."

"Since you're new, you can have the honors." Evan tilted his head and finally noticed who it was.

It was that mysterious (and quite attractive when really close) guy from all of his classes so far.

"H-How did you know I was new?"

"You don't think word gets around? If I'm being honest, you're even cuter close up." Jonathan teased, causing Evan to blush and look away as he spoke.

"Th-Thanks.. By the way, who are you? Like name."

"I'm Jonathan. You?"

"Evan."

"Cute name, matches you just right."

"So does yours." Evan retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're really attractive and Jonathan matches just right for an attractive guy like yourself.." Evan mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs as his face turned even redder.

"Well thanks. Anyways, I'll be going. Enjoy your sandwich and hopefully I'll see you in my next class." Jonathan waved and before he got too far, he turned around to look at Evan and blew a kiss his way.

Evan stood there, dumbfounded and a blushing mess because of what just happened.

If there was one thing he learned today, it was that Jonathan, was really, _really_ hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yES @ JON AND EVAN. the gayness is already happening and its only the fourth chapter. then again, wait until they find out each others powers ;)))) anywho i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! see you in either the next one or one of my other stories!!


	5. Chapter 5

Classes for that day had ended for the four boys and they were all thankful (and not because damn, they would have to wait until the next day to see that other group of really cute boys). They were also thankful that they already had dinner there so now it was time to just relax in the dorms (in their _really_ _comfy_ pajamas) and do whatever until the next morning.

Of course what the four decided to do was gossip about the guys who are just too cute that it was unbelievable.

"Oh right, Evan, when you went up to the food bar earlier, so did the other guy you were interested in. You were also up there for a while with him so what did you guys even talk about?" Anthony asked and the other two were confused as hell because they did not see this and were also quite curious as to what happened between the two.

"Ah– um, nothing bad. Just talking." Evan said, turning red in the face as he thought about the conversation from earlier.

"Oh come on, there's gotta be more than "just talking.'" Brock joked and Evan was hesitant before answering, biting his lip and gazing at the lamp on the bedside table.

"F-Fine.. We kinda– well him for the most part, flirted. Like I didn't realize but he is actually really attractive up close."

"Ooo, is our little Evan starting to get a crush on someone?"

"Shut up!" Evan yelled, his face turning even redder as he went to grab the pillow closest to him and threw it at Tyler.

"Aww, our little Evan is growing up!" Tyler teased as he leaned his head onto Brock's shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Anthony said, standing up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"You guys like other people too!" Evan continued as he yelled, hating how red his face was getting because of _this topic_.

"Ours isn't as bad as yours though. Plus, at least we haven't mega flirted with ours. Hell, we don't even know their names." Tyler muttered the last sentence, biting his lip.

"True." Brock nodded and closed his eyes, feeling tired.

"WAIT!" Evan yelled and caught the two boys attention.

"Why don't we sit with them tomorrow then?" Evan suggested and the other two boys looked a but horrified because oh god will we actually be sitting with our crushes?

"Wait what's going on?" Anthony asked as he entered the room again.

"I suggested that we sit with Jonathan and his friends tomorrow."

"That isn't a bad idea to be honest." Anthony said, his voice quiet as he sat down on his bunk.

"Tired?"

"Tired."

"I second that statement." Tyler whispered as he got off of Brock and climbed off his bed, heading onto the top of his own.

Everyone wished each other a goodnight then drifted off to a peaceful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks im so sorry ;-; if you have any suggestions as to what i could improve (writing, chapter, story, etc!!) please say them!! im always up for criticism and such. also ive been so addicted to pokemon so i havent written for a while rip!! anywho see you guys in the next chapter or in another one of my stories!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, I seriously bet they won't mind us sitting with them." Evan said, dragging Brock and Tyler behind him.

It was early in the morning and Evan was forcing them to sit with Jonathan and his friends. Anthony trailed behind them but he managed to convince Evan that morning that he actually had another group of friends he could sit with. Evan agreed and Tyler and Brock gave a look to Anthony that was between wanting to kill him and wanting to be him. Either way, they hated him currently.

"See you guys later." Anthony snickered as they entered the cafeteria, heading the opposite way that they were.

"Evan, do we have to do this?" Brock whispered worriedly as the three approached the table (with more than enough extra seats for the three) that held the group they were planning on sitting with.

"Hey Jon." Evan said and Jonathan's head turned as he drank his orange juice.

Jonathan quickly gulped down the orange juice that he drank. "H-Hey Evan, what's up?"

"My friends and I were wondering if we could sit here with you guys."

  
"I mean, I'm okay with it, what about you guys?" Jonathan asked to the table and everyone nodded or shrugged, not really caring.

"Cool." Evan said as he let go of his friends, sitting down in the seat next to Jonathan, leaving his friends to choose their own seats.

Tyler sat down next to a boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses, Brock sitting right next to him. Tyler and the boy hit it off immediately, learning that the boys name is Craig.

Craig would be lying if he said that this Tyler guy wasn't cute. He was also tall as fuck but the height difference wasn't too bad so it wouldn't be too much of a pain to kiss him if the- wait, wait. What was Craig even thinking? He just met this guy. He cannot be having these types of thoughts already.

While Craig was dealing with his confused sexuality thoughts, Tyler was looking at him in awe. Sheesh, he really was cuter up close. Like, super. He wondered what Craig was thinking.

"Oh right, what magic do you use?" Tyler asks, leaning on his elbow as Craig came back to reality.

"I guess I'm a necromancer? I mean, I use blood to summon my minions and such so I guess I'm overall necromancer? Then again, blood is a major part of my magic? What abut you?"

Tyler was hesitant. Dark magic wizards were looked down upon as evil or untrustworthy. Tyler was trying to think of a different way to explain his magic without saying that he was a dark magic user. He opened his mouth to respond when a yell erupted from across the table.

Both of their heads turned to see Evan and Jonathan standing there, both red in the face, staring with a deadly look in their eyes as they stared at each other.

"I thought they were friendly." Tyler whispered to Craig.

"Way more than friendly, but I thought so too." Craig whispered back.

"How the hell could I have a crush on a guy who uses _fucking_ fire magic?"

"Look who's talking Mr. Water magic."

"You purposely kept this from me, didn't you?"

"How the fuck would I even know you use water magic?"

Jonathan groaned, rubbing his temple as he bit his bottom lip.

"I mean, you do have a point there. But seriously? This is really just my luck." Jonathan sighed, shaking his head as Evan retorted with some statement about his luck being just the same.

They continued to bicker and Brock had had enough since the statements had slowly gotten a bit worse. He stood up from his seat, heading in between them, placing hands on their chests, separating them.

"Both of you are acting like children, stop it." Brock said sternly, looking back and forth from Evan to Jonathan.

"Fine." They said in sync, crossing their hands over their chest and turning around with their backs facing each other.

"Lets go." Evan grumbled, seeing that it was almost time for class to start.

Tyler gave Craig a shrug who returned it with a weak smile before Tyler got too far away. Brock apologized to everyone about the inconvenience and maybe that they could talk about this. Jonathan responded with a cruel statement in a cold voice that sent shivers down Brock's spine. He apologized again, saying that he'll see them in class before fully leaving.

The rest of the day couldn't be as bad as the morning at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i havent updated in forever but gUYs!!! im slowly on an updating grind omG :') but yes in this chapter we had a lil minicat and h2ovanoss 3 :(( but the council who chooses your partners is arriving soon so :Dd


	7. Chapter 7

The day had come where the officials of the school would be choosing partners who you will be destined to be the most powerful with.

Evan was excited. He was hoping for someone who would work well with his fire magic. Someone the opposite of Jonathan basically.

Speaking of him, those two hadn't made up because they were both stubborn and wanted the other to apologize first. At least that's what the others would say when Evan and Jon weren't there. Yes. The others still talked even though the two were not on good terms.

Why should Jonathan and Evan not being on good terms effect the possibility of a friendship for everyone else?

They rarely saw each other but when they did conversation tended to flow naturally. They all got along.

Well, aside from Marcel. He did and didn't get along. He would stay quiet usually, rarely giving a comment and when he did, they would usually be quite rude or extremely sarcastic. The others told Brock and Tyler that that was Marcel to everyone before getting to know them better.

All 10th years had been called to the main room while everyone else stayed in classes. The two groups of boys stood separate, Jon and Evan avoiding any eye contact while the others made awkward eye contact every so little.

The head master called their attention towards him. He was a light skinned man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had a beard and his eyes were hazel. His outfit was navy blue and had a red tie. Their schools cloak rested against his back as he spoke confidently to them.

"I bet all of you have been waiting for this year. For the year when you get your buddies." He stopped as students began to murmur to each other. "Shush now, we must discuss the rules."

"So starting off, with your partner, you must always go on missions with them, no soloing. If you go solo, you risk a lot of your life but with partners, someone has got your back. Two, these partners will be with you for your whole life. It's almost as if they're your soulmate. You two will spend lots of time together because the better the bond, the better the team work."

He paused as his eyes once again roamed amongst all of the 10th years before he took a deep breath. He straightened his posture and brought the book he was holding close to his chest as his voice boomed.

"And last but not least, you are stuck with this partner. You cannot get out of this, I promise you that. If you have complaints, deal with them with your partner. This person is specially chosen for you so do not disrespect them, you will soon find a respecting for them. Now let the choosing commence."

Names upon names were called and Tyler almost fell asleep until he heard the familiar name of-

"Craig Thompson. You will be paired with.. Tyler Boyle."

The two boys met eyes and the largest grins sat on each others lips. They both enjoyed the company of the other and they got along quite well so this partnership would have no issue.

More names came through that

"Scotty Fritas, you will be partnered with, oh my, Marcel Draconis." Marcel let out a quiet scoff, rolling his eyes at the thought of being partnered with a commoner.

None of the trio knew of this guy and when they turned to look at Anthony for an answer, they received a shrug in response. More names came and Anthony had been partnered up with a boy named Steven. After Anthony came other names that they didn't recognize, then again they hadn't made much conversation with other people in their grade.

"Brian Hayes will be partnered with Brock Royds." Brock silently cheered to himself because Brian was a guy that he got along with pretty well and for all he knew, their magic may work well together.

"Jonathan Hems will be partnered with.. Evan Fong." Brock and Tyler had to swallow their laughs as Evan coughed, his eyes going wide.

This really was just his luck, being partnered with the person with the opposite of his magic. Honestly, he was just waiting for some more bad news and sure, he may be over reacting but this was a big deal because he was stuck with Jonathan for the rest of his mage career.

"Just great." Evan murmured as he leaned heavily on Tyler, their headmaster continuing the calling of names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! i actually updated!!


End file.
